Viktor (Black Lagoon)
by WTFasiancanadian
Summary: Viktor was abandoned by his Korean family and grew up in USSR. He is Balalaika's childhood friend and will do whatever he can to help her... Watch how my oc will make black lagoon story different. All criticisms are welcome!
1. OC Profile

****Viktor**** is a doctor and treasury of Hotel Moscow. His real name is __Park Jong-Suk__ and that name was brought up few times in the series. He was adopted and raised up by Balalaika's grandfather, the high-ranking military head of the USSR when he was abandoned. He is Balalaika's childhood friend and possible lover.

Character:

Name: Viktor

Gender: Male

Height: 178cm/5'10"

Age: 31 to 35

Affiliates: Balalaika

Affiliation: Hotel Moscow

Weapons: RPK, Stechkin APS

Race: Korean

Statue: Alive

Appearance:

Viktor is a tall, black haired, brown eyed man who's been noted to be extremely handsome youthful looking man. His appearance is so elegant and innocent that even dutch noted that he looks like someone that does not belong in the mafia nor in Roanapur. He is usually seen wearing a doctor outfit which consist of blue shirt and blue tie with doctor coat draped off his soldier. While outside, he wears the white suit instead of doctor coat.

Background:

Viktor was abandoned by unknown Korean parents and somehow was found by Balalaika's grandfather. Raised in the USSR, Viktor was always grateful and wanted to do his best for his grandfather. As growing up, Viktor was a humble and kind child, even when he was considered the prodigy in school, he does not look down upon them and encourages or help those who needed help. Because of this, despite his excellent weapon usages, he always wanted to be a doctor. During his childhood, Viktor spent time with Balalaika in school, house, outdoors, military, etc.

During his teens, Viktor was considered prodigy as medical student and quickly became paramedic for Balalaika and her units during 1986 in Afghanistan as young adult, who treated many wounded Balalaika's units and saved all of them that were considered "fatal" or "too late". Because of his actions and being ahead of medical techniques and technologies in current timeline, he was gained nickname "Miracle Doctor".

In 1992, during the USSR collapse, when Viktor heard about the "Voluntary Discharge" that Balalaika and her units faced and the murder of her second-in-command, he immediately went to Balalaika's house. When he saw the soulless eyes and broken sight of Balalaika, he went up to her and comforted her by hugging her and saying "i'm so sorry" repeatedly while crying and knowing the fact that she sacrificed her dream for Olympic by going to the war for USSR and it betrayed her like it was nothing. He comforted her till next day, where she created Hotel Moscow.

In Roanapur, Viktor created a clinic where he treated many patients such as homeless, drug dealers, mafias, gangsters, etc. He also use the money from clinic to help fund Hotel Moscow and be responsible for its money management.

Personality:

Contrast to Balalaika's personality, Viktor is extremely humble and kind to everyone he meets, which people see them as angel and the devil. Despite his rank in Hotel Moscow and his achievements, he is still humble and does not be boisterous nor cocky of his achievement.

Due to his effort that saved many Balalaika unit's (including her), her units gives him same amount of respect that they gave to her, despite his flustered reaction when all of her unit gives him salute.

Out of all the people, Viktor understands Balalaika the most. Due to being betrayed by her country and became poverty of her country which she sacrificed the Olympic to serve in the war, Viktor does all he can to support Balalaika in Hotel Moscow to make her satisfied and happy.

Despite his personality, surprisingly, he does not share the "justice of good and evil" belief that rock have, saying that the world is not a fair place and the kind of mindset like that would get you killed since Roanapur does not believe in "justice"

Viktor is one of the few people that earned respect from the Triad's and the Lagoon Company. Dutch and Benny gives him respect, while Revy jokingly calls him sis's pet and Rock holds him as high regards due to his personality. Chang considers him as most valuable assets of Hotel Moscow.

He seems to be shy and fluster a lot when talking to Balalaika by themselves when outside business. He blushes easily when Balalaika teases or smile to him.

Skills:

Considered as medical prodigy in USSR, Viktor is extremely skilled and knowledgeable in Medical profession. In terms of timeline, he was always ahead of skill and technology compared to current medical world. He was able to save many of Balalaika's units when they were considered "fatal" or "too late"

He also is very proficient of using his firearms due to his former training, he prefers to use the RPK and Stechkin APS.

Viktor is also extremely skilled in hand to hand combat. Due to his medical knowledge and his time on Afghanistan with Balalaika and her squad, he is able to kill someone instantly using bare hands by hitting their vital or pressure points. He has taken down someone twice his size and muscles by using his bare hands.

He has learned all of these skills in order to protect balalaika.

Trivia:

Out of all the people, Viktor is the only one that calls Balalaika by her real name and Balalaika also calls Viktor by his real name as well.

He is proficient at speaking English, Korean, and Russian.

If he had continued to train in guns, he would've been the best gun user in Russia.

Despite the dislikes that Balalaika has for cold blintzes, Viktor actually loves them.

Viktor's handsome and elegant looks had made many females fall or attracted for him.

It's possible and implied that Both Balalaika and Viktor are in relationship or love each other.

It's mentioned that he misses Balalaika's "full of life" eyes and personality, last time that he saw her with it was back in 1992 when he comforted her.

According to Chang, losing Viktor is equivalent to losing 1/4 of force in Hotel Moscow.


	2. Chapter 1

In the morning of Roanapur, a single clinic that looked seemly extremely normal was open for today to tend patients; however, the owner already had a customer for today.

"Ouch Ouch!"

"Revy stand still, i can't do this properly if you're moving"

Inside of a clinic was a extremely handsome asian young man was treating Revy while Rock, Benny, and Dutch was waiting in the guest room after they took her to his clinic.

"You're a tough woman Revy, this shouldn't really hurt you." The man lightly chuckled as he was rubbing cotton ball soaked with rubbing alcohol on her injured face.

"FUCKING HELL, I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF RUBBING ALCOHOL YOUR USING BUT I WOULD RATHER GET SHOT INSTEAD!"

In the guest room, Benny, Dutch and Rock sweat dropped as they heard Revy yelled across the clinic building.

After few minutes of silence, Revy and the man walked out of the room and went towards them.

As Revy kept her sour look on her face, the man gave antibiotic ointment to Rock.

"Here's the ointment that i've made myself specifically, apply on her face before sleep and she should be good in few days."

"Thank you sir" Rock said as he took the ointment after he thanked him

Dutch approached him while taking money from his wallet.

"How much do we pay you?"

"ahahaha, there's no need. Sofiya told me to treat you guys and you guys are Lagoon Company, besides you saved her life long time ago and i'm forever grateful for that."

When the man bowed after he humbly declines the offer, Dutch was taken back from his gratefulness.

"There's need to bow down Mr. Viktor"

 _"...Sofiya?"_ Rock was curious who that was .

Viktor slowly rose up and looked at Revy curiously and asked.

"Few hours ago, there was a maid that had similar face injuries like Revy, did you 2 fight each other?"

"hmph, that bitch shot me in the shoulder and nearly got me killed, no shit we did but we settled it through fist fights." Revy said sitting down in one of the couches and took out a cigarette and smoked.

"No smoking in the clinic please Revy" Viktor asked Revy sheeply.

Revy pretended not to hear his quiet nature voice but Dutch spoke for him

"Revy..."

"Tch! fine." Revy took out the cigarette from his mouth and put it away.

After Revy stood up from the couch and left together with the other Lagoon company in the car, Viktor bid them farewell waving them good-bye. As the car heads back to their place, Rock was curious about Viktor and his clinic in general.

"It's weird..."

"Having a normal person running a normal looking clinic right?" Dutch finished the sentence for Rock.

"Yeah, i'm surprised no one even attempted to rob or sabotage that place."

"Well no shit Rock, that place is property of Hotel Moscow, fucking with it is like asking for a death sentence, especially that place." Revy said to Rock while taking out a cigarette and handed one to Rock.

"Hotel Moscow owes a clinic and what do you mean especially? Is that place extremely important?" Rock took the cigarette and smoked with Revy.

"Not exactly the place that's important... but Mr. Viktor himself is very important member of Hotel Moscow." Dutch continued to focus on the road while talking to Rock.

"He's a member of Hotel Moscow?! He doesn't look like someone who's part of Mafia!" Rock was shocked the fact that Viktor, who was an Asian man and seemed very nice and elegant, was part of the infamous Russian mafia in Roanapur.

Revy also talked about Viktor to Rock with Dutch.

"Not only that Rock, you can consider him as "Second-in command" next to Boris, cuz him and Big Sis grew up together back in the Soviet Union."

"Wha-?!" Rock was more shocked as he learned from Revy that he and Balalaika grew up together, when they seemed opposite of each other.

"It's true Rock, why do you think he called her by real name? There's only one person in the world who can call her by that" Revy continued to speak to Rock while she smoked.

As Rock thought about the name that Viktor said, he finally realized it.

"You mean the name Sofiya is...?"

"Yup, that's none other than Big Sis herself!"

While Rock continued to be shocked about the facts that he learned, Dutch picked up the phone that was ringing.

"Hello? This is the Lagoon Company"

Dutch spoke with the person on the phone for few minutes before finally hanging up

"Looks like we've got another job in our hand, it's from Spanish antique collector offering us 50 grand minus the expenses.

"Sweet, Let's go!"

As they passed the streets of Roanapur, Revy was excited for the next job that paid handsomely.

(Scene Change, Night time at Viktor's clinic)

"Here's some pills that i've made myself for you, it should help for your headaches."

Viktor hands bottle of pills to a hot woman who seemed to be a prostitute who was from Rowan's place.

"Thanks handsome, i'll be sure to give you more than just a "payment" next time i come here"

Viktor blushes and shyly looks away as the woman winked at him before she left his clinic while he was closing his place. As he was walking down the small stairs from his clinic door, a car stopped in front of him. Viktor saw the car back seat rolled its window down and saw person that was personally close to him.

"Privyet, Viktor, I came to pick you up since you were working so late. It's not safe for you to walk this late at night." Balalaika said as she was slightly frowning at Viktor

"Sorry about that Sofiya, I was just so focused on work that i completely forgot about the time."

After Viktor apologizes to Balalaika, he gets on the back seat with her and the driver, who was Boris, went on towards their base, Hotel Moscow. Viktor saw who the driver was and greeted him.

"Hello Boris, how are you?" Viktor asked

"I am fine, thank you for your concerns sir"

"ahaha, there's no need to call me sir"

As Viktor was being humble to Boris, he saw corner of his eyes and saw she was slightly stressed while looking at the window outside. Despite her having lack of expression nor emotionless, Viktor can spot differences and know what she was feeling since he was with her since childhood.

"Sofiya... are you okay? You seem stressed." Viktor looked at Balalaika with concerned look on his face.

Balalaika looked back at him and replied.

"I just had to take care of a thorn that was in my way, but because of that I've wasted my time to the point where i had not eatan anything for tonight."

Balalaika tapped her finger on the car door but her irritation was gone when she saw gentle smile on his face.

"I have some ingredients left in my refrigerator, i can cook something for you tonight if you want."

"If it's cold blintzes, I'm not eating it" said Balalaika while staring at him.

"Don't worry, It's not"

As Balalaika and Viktor was talking to each other, Boris interrupted and spoke to Balalaika.

"Captain, we can stop by and eat at restaurants if you wish"

Balalaika waved off Boris and told Boris to continue driving to their base.

"Nyet it's fine, these "high quality" restaurants have nothing compared to his cooking anyway. You've been a fan ever since you ate his food since the war, right Sergeant?"

"Da" Boris replied back.

Viktor slightly blushed and felt happy that Balalaika and Boris complemented and liked his food.

"T-Thanks, Sofiya..."

Balalaika looked at Viktor and slightly chuckled as the car almost reached at their base.

"fufufu..."

.

.

.

 **Well, that was the first chapter I've written, i tried my best (since English is not my first language ^_^;;) and what do you guys think? All criticisms are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh wow, i didn't expect for this story to have lots of favorite, thanks guys! I've been not only busy with stuff in real life, but also been working on other fanfictions. If you guys truly enjoyed this, be sure to leave a review or a pm! It'll actually help me to motivate to write this story more and faster! All criticism are welcome, please enjoy this chapter! :D**

 **P.S. Sorry if the writing style is a bit different than last time.**

"So... the shipment is going to be late is it? You could've told me that over the phone but instead, you came all the way over here?"

"Hey, I hear ya. Tell that to dutch."

In a certain room of Hotel Moscow base, Balalaika was sitting down editing porn while Revy and nervous Rock was also in the room telling her about the late shipment.

"Makes no difference, i've gotta finish 15 of these today so I won't be getting out anytime soon..."

While bored Balalaika continues to talk while editing porn on her TV editor for VCR, Revy curiously looked at the sex scene that was happening on the TV.

"Yup... i should've gotten a part-timer to do it. i'm seriously losing my mind..." Balalaika said as the scream from the porn gets louder and Rock started to get more uncomfortable.

"I have a meeting tonight too... some more idiots selling drugs without permission again. What a pain in the balls..."

As Balalaika continues to groan in boredom, Revy saw a particular scene that caught her attention and commented on it.

"Hold on a sec... is she taking up the ass?!"

"Sure is..." Balalaika pauses the editing video.

"Oh, if you guys hear anything about that, i would be appreciated if you let me know. I'll thank you properly."

Balalaika replays the porn video and continues to edit them back.

"Yeah, if we hear anything. I'm sure we'll be back pretty soon. Good luck with the rest." Revy opens the door for rock and leaves with them

As both Rock and Revy left the room, Balalaika groans with much more boredom and pain.

"...somebody shoot me."

(Few minutes later...)

While Balalaika continues to edit the videos, she hears a soft knock on her door

 ** _*knock knock knock*_**

"Come in"

When Balalaika saw Viktor entered the room with a tray of snacks and cup of wine, her boredom was immediately gone.

"I heard that you're busy with many thing that's going on Sofiya, i brought you some snacks and wine." Viktor put the tray right next to Balalaika and sat down next to her with another chair.

"Why Spasibo Viktor..." Balalaika thanked Viktor and ate the snacks that was given to her.

As Balalaika drink the wine, Viktor was curious what she was working on.

"So what were you wor-"

 **"AHHH" "OHHHH" "NOOO~"**

When Viktor turned to the source of the sound, he saw what she was working on and immediately blushed.

"S-sofiya! T-Thats...!"

While Viktor shyly looked away from the screen, Balalaika answered his question with slightly bored tone.

"Da... I need to finish all of 15 of these by today and a meeting later by tonight... sigh"

As Balalaika sighs with irritated expression, Viktor saw how she felt and wanted to help any way he can.

"I-i'll help you edit them!"

Surprised from his louder than his usual quiet voice tone, Balalaika frowned as she didn't really felt like feeling in debt.

"Are you sure...?"

"Y-yes!" Viktor said with nervous but determined voice.

Seeing that he can't be persuaded otherwise, Balalaika set up another editor and TV and gave him some of the VCR.

"Here, finish some of these for me." Balalaika instructed Viktor to edit some of the videos.

"Okay!" Viktor said with understanding what needs to be done.

As minutes pass by, while Viktor was doing editing a bit efficiently, Balalaika couldn't help but to chuckle to herself whenever she saw Viktor trying his best to focus while blushing furiously, not trying to get distracted from the sex scene where Viktor was extremely shy to. She also chuckled to herself when she also saw him just stare at the scenes for few seconds and trying to cover his erected manhood from her, as if he was an innocent little boy who didn't knew anything about the adult world.

(Few hours later...)

Both of them finished all the 15 of them much faster than Balalaika expected, due to the fact that both of them edited them efficiently, especially Viktor.

Although finally finishing all the rest of them, Viktor saw that his hormone level was very high due to all the porn videos he had to edit. He also saw that his manhood was not going down any time.

Trying to hide it from Balalaika, he tried to converse her in like any normal conversation.

"We finally did it." Viktor smiled towards Balalaika.

"We sure did..." Balalaika looked back to him and saw Viktor trying to cover his manhood. Even if he tries his best to hide from her, Balalaika knows everything what's going on.

Amused by his action, Balalaika started to tease him.

"Those videos really turn you on, didn't it Viktor...?"

"N-no, i was just too-"

As Viktor nervously replied back, Balalaika slyly smiled and went to him closer and whispered to his ears slightly erotically.

"Do you want to see that in action...?"

"!"

Blushing furiously and feeling the shiver from his back, Balalaika pretends to just notice what he was trying to hide.

"Oh-ho~ What's this?"

Balalaika saw his sensitive manhood erect from his pants and touched his crotch with her hand while her chest was also touching his arm.

"A-ah!"

Feeling the pleasure from her touch from 2 different places, Viktor started so pant a little bit.

As Balalaika continued to tease Viktor, she was starting enjoy more and more as she enjoyed dominating and teasing to the one she was closest to.

Although the only thing she enjoyed is War, she still considered sex as a job that can be relaxing (for her almost impossible except if that person was Viktor) and decided that it didn't hurt to repay for his hard work and helping his current "problem".

"You worked so hard for me when i was so busy. Since I got time before the meeting, I guess you deserve a reward for helping me..."

"S-Sofiya... I..." Viktor helplessly looked back to Balalaika with his soft chocolate eyes that's slightly covered by his hair.

Balalaika looked to his soft pleading eyes and chuckled while smiling slyly. She stood up from her chair and walked to the door and locked it while also turning off the lights. making the small TV light the only light source. After it was done, Balalaika grabbed him and pounced him to the floor like a predator catching it's prey. Grabbing one of his wrist and holding him to the floor, Balalaika once again saw his soft pleading brown eyes that was slightly covered by his hair while blushing.

"S-sofiya..."

As few second goes by, the TVs were slowly getting turns off one by one automatically, causing the room to become darker and darker.

When the last TV finally turns off, last thing that Viktor saw was Sofiya's wicked grin that was coming to him closer and closer.


End file.
